


Mi Corazón es Tuyo ✔️

by Akobere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Anime, F/M, aot - Freeform, attackontitan, rivamika, shingekinokyojin, snk, springles - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akobere/pseuds/Akobere
Summary: "Solo tuyo y de nadie más... Te lo entrego a ti y te pido que lo cuides..."A veces las coincidencias escriben el futuro y uno nunca sabe que le depara este...
Relationships: Furlan Church/Isabel Magnolia, Mikasa Ackerman/Levi, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Kudos: 4





	Mi Corazón es Tuyo ✔️

Mikasa sintió su pecho cerrarse, ya se había rendido a toda posibilidad de sobrevivir, solo podía esperar la muerte desde su habitación. Decidió gozar del tiempo que le quedaba junto al hombre que prometió amar.

—No te rindas, Mika. Aún hay muchas posibilidades —Levi la miró con profundo dolor.

—Solo quiero descansar. Quiero estar bien. Estar ... contigo —Mikasa tomó su mano, tiernamente.

—Nadie merece vivir más que tú —Levi miraba al piso, con lamento—. Eres una buena persona, buena amiga, inteligente, exitosa.

—Acércate —Mikasa llamó suavemente, mientras acariciaba su rostro—. Cuando estás en un jardín, ¿qué flores arrancas?

—Las más bonitas —Levi la rodeó fuertemente con los brazos, mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

—No llores. Aunque muera, te cuidaré —sonrió correspondiendo al abrazo— ... y si te portas mal, volveré y te jalaré las patas.

—Eres una mocosa tonta.

—¡Y tú eres un enano tonto! —Sintió una gota caliente bajando por su mejilla.

¿Cómo fue que el odio se hizo un amor tan fuerte que hasta les dolía? Cuando eran adolescentes competían por ver quién obtenía el primer puesto, quién era más fuerte o más rápido. Sin embargo, como dicen, del amor al odio solo hay un paso, un paso que determinó el destino para ambos. Cuando se insultaban, cuando empezaron a sentirse atraídos uno al otro.

Compartían tantos recuerdos que les traían un sinfín de nostalgia. Momentos buenos como malos.

-¡Que Paso! ¿Por qué no me dejan entrar? —Levi buscó al doctor, alterado.

—Tiene insuficiencia cardíaca, necesitará un trasplante —el hombre de bata blanca mantenía su expresión fría—. Está estable por ahora, ya puede pasar a verla.

Levi se puso la indumentaria y entró a la habitación. No pudo haber sufrido mayor tortura que verla conectada a esas máquinas. Dormida, pálida, tranquila ... hermosa.

—¿Por qué, Mikasa? —Se acercó lentamente hasta recostar su cabeza en la camilla, junto a su regazo —¿Por qué no me dijiste que era tan grave?

—Perdón.

Ella sollozaba con pesar

—¿Es reciente? —Tomó su mano esperando una respuesta.

—Desde que nací.

—Ya veo ...

—Vas a dejarme ... ¿verdad?

En un movimiento rápido Levi la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, llorando.

—¡Jamás! ¿Me oyes? ¡Jamás!

—Levi ... —Mikasa hundió su cara en el cuello de su amado.

Ambos estaban viendo la tele en un cobertor cuando, de la nada, Isabel y Farlan entraron emocionados.

—¡Hay un donador! —Isabel se lanzó sobre Mikasa con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡Estás salvada! ¡Estás salvada!

—¿En serio? —Levi se mostró sorprendido.

—Era un chico que intentó suicidarse y quedó en coma —explicó Farlan—. La familia accedió a darte su corazón.

—Vamos, Mika. ¡Tenemos que programar todo!

Isabel la sacudía, pero Mikasa no hablaba, solo miraba al piso. Lo que pensaba era un misterio para los presentes.

—¿Estás bien, Mika? —Levi se acercó, preocupado.

—Voy a vivir ... —sus labios se deformaron en una sonrisa, de pronto se lanzó a los tres, alegre — ¡Voy a vivir!

Estaba feliz, no podía creerlo. Viviría, pasaría más tiempo con sus amigos, podría amar, casarse, cumplir sus sueños.

Unas horas antes de la operación, Levi recibió una llamada de su madre y se dispuso a salir, al parecer era urgente.

—Espera, Levi — Mikasa lo sostuvo de la mano.

—Tendrás noticias de mí, te lo aseguro —se acercó a ella y la besó con dulzura.

Pronto Mikasa perdió la conciencia ... Todo era negro ... No existía nada más, solo podía orar. Amigos y familiares esperaban en la sala, con expresiones indescifrables y el corazón en la boca.

Pasaron las horas. La esperanza iba y venía. Hasta que salió el doctor con su bata y sus guantes manchados de sangre, y notificó el éxito de la operación. Todos sonrieron con lágrimas, solo les quedaba esperar el paso del tiempo para al fin visitar a Mikasa.

El tiempo pasó. Mikasa despertó adolorida, con una cicatriz en su pecho. Tenía la esperanza de verlo ahí ... Levi no estaba. Nadie estaba.

Se mantuvo a la espera de compañía, deseando que aquella persona que donó su corazón pueda gozar de paz en el cielo. Pensaba en cómo fue que la vida le dio una segunda oportunidad, en cómo la aprovecharía, qué haría, cuándo y por qué. Sonreía a la ventana que reflejaba el cielo celeste, el sol brillante y las personas pasando.

Ya era el segundo día después de la operación y no recibía visitas. ¿Nadie se acordaba de ella? De seguro tenían cosas más importantes que hacer, ya se las cobraría con su nuevo corazón que estaba al cien por ciento.

Finalmente, al tercer día, Armin y Eren corrieron a ella con lágrimas y la abrazaron fuertemente.

Al cuarto día, Sasha y Connie la considere con su hija, una pequeña que alegraba el corazón con solo sonreír.

El día cinco, Eren y Armin volvieron con una tablet y pasaron horas viendo series en Netflix.

El sexto día recibió la visita de Annie, nunca se llevó de maravilla con ella, sin embargo, la visitó y le expresó su apoyo y empatía.

El séptimo día nadie vino. Están con sus familias. Mikasa aún se preguntaba dónde está Levi.

Habían pasado dos semanas. Aquella pregunta seguía en la cabeza de Mikasa, como un eco permanente que no le permitía otro pensamiento.

—¿Cuándo la darán de alta? —Preguntó Armin a la mujer de bata blanca.

—Su cuerpo aceptó el órgano de forma fantástica, pero nunca se puede tener mucha confianza, si ella accede a la rehabilitación y alimentación adecuada, estará estable para darla de alta en tres o cuatro meses —explicó mientras hacía anotaciones en una libreta.

—Eso es genial. Muchas gracias —el rubio se reunió con Eren, que miraba a la chica con tristeza por la ventanilla de la puerta.

—Creo que se siente sola —Eren se cruzó de brazos suspirando con pesar.

—No podemos hacer nada, no es a nosotros a quién espera —Armin sonrió de forma triste—. Pero mientras tanto hay que tratar de aliviarla.

Tras pasar el primer mes, Mikasa tenía permitido caminar por los pasillos del hospital, pasar con sus amigos más tiempo del estipulado y como máximo asomarse por la puerta de salida del hospital.

Isabel y Farlan iban a comentarle con ilusión sobre su próxima boda. Eren y Armin venían a ver anime o series de Netflix en la tablet último modelo. Annie se hizo más cercana a ella. La pequeña de Connie y Sasha le traía dibujos.

Pero algo que no pasó por desapercibido era la omisión del nombre de Levi.

Isabel y Farlan le trajeron modelos de la tarjeta de invitación para la boda, cuando Mikasa, sin pensarlo, se sentó de forma correcta y los fun seria.

—¿Levi irá? —Soltó la pregunta repentinamente, logrando que la sensación se asemejara a un baldazo de agua fría.

Isabel salió corriendo de la habitación con la excusa de que quería ir al baño.

—Debe de ser el desayuno, tomó leche vencida, debería ir a ver cómo está —Farlan se puso de pie y salió tras su prometida.

Mikasa no entendía ... no podía. ¿Qué estaba pasando afuera? ¿Nadie se acordaba de ella? ¿Dónde estaba Levi?

Pasaban dos meses. No había rastro de Levi, no venía, no la visitaba, no escuchaba de él.

Le pidió a Annie traer sus álbumes de fotos, estaba aburrida así que tomó esa decisión como último recurso. Ella trajo los álbumes y se quedó con ella contemplando los momentos que representaban sus fotos, tales como una bebé en la tina, sonrisas sin dientes, poses de diva y cumpleaños de sus amigos.

Mikasa se rió mucho ese día, su pecho latía algo fuerte y tenía una sensación cálida en el pecho. Cuando Annie la dejó, tras terminarse el horario de visita, sacó el álbum que se reservó para ella. Miraba las fotos junto al único hombre que llegó a amar en demasía, enfrentamientos en concursos de categoría, reuniones de alumnos, fotos de sus primeros días de enamorados y fotos de antes de su operación.

Comiendo y sonriendo en el bautizo de la hija de Sasha, siempre juntos, como pareja. Sin embargo, a pesar de las visitas de sus amigos, se sintió sola, triste.

Al tercer mes se había resignado. Lo más probable es que hubiera encontrado un mejor partido que ella, más linda, menos necesitada y enferma.

Un día previo a que le dieran de alta, se levantó de noche, viendo cómo un azabache entraba por la ventana con una sonrisa.

—¡Levi! —Se tapó la boca empezando a llorar.

—Mikasa ... perdón por no venir a verte. Yo tengo que ...

-¡No me importa! —Mikasa corrió quedando pasmada frente a él viendo sus perfectas facciones—. No me dejes nunca, por favor.

—Mika, nunca te dejé sola ...

y nunca lo haré, aunque quisiera, pero eso jamás pasará— la tomó de las manos—. Te amo como a nadie más.

-Yo también.

—¿Un abrazo? —Levi extendió sus brazos

Ella lo abrazó cariñosamente, con pureza, con melancolía y ... ¿tristeza?

—¿Por qué quieres que te abrace? —Preguntó Mikasa mientras él se apartaba.

—Porque estás a punto de despertar.

—¿Despertar?

Todo se hizo negro y se sintió caer al vacío, sin ninguna dirección asegurada, mientras lloraba y solo gritaba un nombre.

—¡Levi! —Se levantó gritando y con lágrimas.

Todos sus amigos la miraron asustados, al fondo Isabel lloraba en el pecho de Farlan.

—Ya nos vamos, Mika —Armin entró a la habitación, dejó la ropa de la Mikasa en la camilla—. Te esperaremos afuera.

El rubio cerró la puerta, ella miró todo extrañada, se sintió triste. Solo fue un sueño. Limpió su cara, se puso la ropa y salió con Armin y Eren lado a lado, hasta estar afuera del hospital.

Kuchel y Kenny Ackerman, la madre y el tío de Levi, la miraban pasmados por el dolor. Kuchel se acercó lentamente a ella y depositó un sobre en su mano.

—Léelo —hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír.

Me quedaré a tu lado, lo sepas o no.  
Estaré en ti, aunque no me sientas.  
Te cuidaré a pesar de todo lo que sufras.  
Te amaré como nadie, y ningún sacrificio por ti será suficiente.  
Que me olvides será improbable. Que dejes de amarme ... espero que nunca pase.  
Ese corazón que late dentro de tu pecho, te lo regalo, es tuyo, por hoy y por siempre, porque desde que vi tus ojos grises delante mío, tu perfecta sonrisa, decidí entregártelo de forma completa con tal de salvar tu vida, aunque significara perder la mía, pero todo sacrificio por ti es insuficiente.  
No tomes drogas, no humos, no bebas en exceso, no llores.  
Esta oportunidad te la doy para que vivas por ti misma y no por otros.  
Pero si tienes la oportunidad, haz del mundo un lugar mejor, no te niegues a ayudar a otros.  
Cada vez que tu corazón lata rápido será porque nuestro amor llegó a tu mente; cuando sientas presión, será porque te avisaré que algo no es seguro y debes irte; cuando no encuentres consuelo en el mundo real, acude a mi recuerdo.  
Sabes que soy malo con las palabras, pero deseo que esta carta de despedida se grabe en tu pecho como el último recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fui.  
No culpes a los que te lo ocultaron hasta ahora que lees esto. Fue voluntad mía priorizar tu salud ante la desoladora verdad. Aunque verdaderamente no sé si te duele, me gusta pensar que sí.  
En estos momentos tal vez estés rompiendo en llanto, pero estas letras las creé con la intención de inventar un consuelo, y también para recordarte que te amo, te amaré y jamás te dejaré.  
Si algo existe después de la muerte, estoy deseoso de reencontrarte, aunque sean miles de eternidades las que tenga que esperarte.  
Gracias por todo.  
Atte. Levi Ackerman

Cuando terminó de leer la carta estaba llorando. Kuchel la miraba sollozando de dolor. Abrazó a la mujer y comenzó a gritar de forma desgarradora deseando que no fuera cierto. Él no estaba, ya no existía. Lo había perdido para siempre.

(...)

—¿Otra vez en el río? —Annie se sentó a su lado.

—Me gusta estar aquí, es tranquilo y pacífico —respondió Mikasa, mirando correr el agua cristalina—. Puedo pensar mejor.

—¿En qué piensas? Si no es entrometerme mucho.

—¿Qué habrá pensado Levi ... antes de ...?

—Esa duda te mueve mucho, pero creo que su pensamiento sí o sí debió ser lindo— La rubia vio a Mikasa sonrojarse. — ¿Corazón a tope?

Mikasa asintió. Ambas mirando el agua y con pensamientos propios.

—¿Cómo no me di cuenta? El corazón humano solo dura de 3 a 6 horas fuera del cuerpo, pero Isabel y Farlan dijeron que el donante falleció 3 días antes. Soy una idiota ... tal vez pude evitarlo.

—No te atormentes, además dudo que de saberlo hubieras pudo evitarlo. Eres testaruda, pero Levi lo era más—. Annie sonrió ligera apoyando su mano en el hombro de Mikasa.

—Mi enano de mierda —suspiró con una sonrisa—. No pude ni sospechar y eso que tuve evidencias.  
FLASHBACK

Los niños compartían los resultados de la tarea dejada por sus maestros de ciencia.

—Tengo AB disponible Mikasa, leyendo el cuadernillo.

—Guau Mika, tienes una sangre muy rara —exclamó la maestra con asombro—. ¿Y tú, Levi?

—AB —respondió fríamente.

—Chócalas —la pequeña Mikasa le extendió la mano, él tardó en responder, pero aceptó con un leve sonrojo en el rostro.

Aquello fue antes de iniciar las peleas por puestos escolares, rivalidad y después molestia.

—Él está a tu lado, nunca olvides eso —la mirada de Annie expresaba sinceridad—. Te pidió que no llores y que no tengas mala vida, por eso te dio esta oportunidad.

—Y cumpliré —aseguró ella—. Haré que su sacrificio valga la pena.

La vio en la camilla, ya dormida, a la espera de una salvación. Le quedaban pocos minutos de vida, las camillas estaban lado a lado. El doctor lo miró con pena mientras le ponía la mascarilla

—Te amo Mikasa —sostuvo por última vez la mano de su amada mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

Sintiendo los efectos del sueño, trató de aferrarse a ella como último gran acto.

—Esta nunca será una decisión de la que me arrepienta

Los últimos momentos de su vida, donde ella aparecía con su deslumbrante sonrisa. Tal vez pudo gozar más tiempo con ella. Sin embargo, no podía quejarse de lo que pasaron juntos.

La amó ... la amó tanto que le entregó su corazón y dio su vida por ella.

—Mi corazón es tuyo ...— Susurró cayendo en la inconsciencia


End file.
